In a Pickle
by phayte1978
Summary: Otabek is out of town... and Yuri uses... well... a vegetable.


Otabek thought he would come home early and surprise Yuri. It had only been a year since he had moved to Saint Petersburg and they move in together. It was all such a whirlwind and Otabek loved it. He was used to moving around, and adapting, but Yuri… that was a storm in it's own. Otabek fucking loved it.

Otabek knew he probably should have called and warned Yuri he was on his way, but he really wanted to surprise him. He was sure Yuri had the flat in a mess, but he would not dwell on that. He just wanted to see Yuri's face when he came home a day early. Otabek was tired as he grabbed the red eye so he could go home and hold his golden haired Russian Fairy as he slept. It was still early in the evening when the cab pulled up in front of their building and Otabek had to smile at the brick building they had moved into. He was home, and his Yuri was home.

Walking up the two flights of stairs, Otabek wished that he had called Yuri, he could have carried one of the two heavy bags he was tugging along. When he got to the hallway, he could already hear the metal music muffled through the walls. Otabek was always telling Yuri to not turn it up so loud as their neighbors had to hate them by now. Between Yuri being as noisy as he was in bed and their music, he was surprised he did not get complaints.

Turning the key in the door and opening it, the music was even louder as he stepped in. Otabek thought he would see Yuri dancing around the living room like he liked to do when he was alone, but Otabek did not see him in there or in the kitchen. Setting his bags down he called out and was met with just loud metal music. Their flat was small and he saw the bathroom door open and dark. Walking down the hallway, the bedroom door was wide open and just the small lamp lit from the nightstand. Looking in, Otabek had to smile.

Yuri was spread out on the bed naked. His hand was wrapped around his cock as his back was arched. His eyes were closed and he was thrusting a vibrator in his ass. Since Yuri was not opening his eyes, Otabek stood at the doorway and watched as Yuri pleasured himself. Otabek could feel himself growing hard very quickly. Upon further inspection, Otabek could not place which vibrator Yuri was using. It did not look like one they had already and it made him wonder if Yuri went to the adult store with out him. Otabek usually bought his toys online until Yuri had begged him to go to the adult store with him, now Otabek looked forward to those trips to the adult store.

Otabek found his eyes fixed on where Yuri was pushing the vibrator in and out of his ass. It was a dark green color and Yuri was opening his legs wider and wider. Otabek could see just how slick Yuri was and how hard his cock was. Yuri pumped his hand up and down his cock, that red cock head peeking out his fist then disappearing back into his hand. Yuri was timing his fist over his cock to the beat of the music. All Otabek wanted to do was climb on the bed and finish him off. It took everything in him not to crawl between Yuri's long lean legs and wrap his mouth around Yuri's cock. He was torn between watching and joining. Otabek could see the moisture coming out of the head of Yuri's cock and wanted nothing more than to go lick it off him. There was nothing more sexy than watching Yuri in the throws of passion.

Otabek found he had to adjust himself as his cock was at the wrong angle in his jeans for how hard we was getting. He knew he should announce himself, but he knew he wanted to watch just a little bit more.

A few minutes later, he couldn't take it anymore and had to undo his jeans and wrap his hand firmly around his cock. Otabek did not want to get overly excited as he was eventually going to join Yuri in the bed.

Yuri had stopped rubbing his cock and was more focused on fucking himself with the vibrator. In the dim light of the bedroom it was hard to make out the vibrator Yuri was using and Otabek really wanted to go and fuck Yuri with the vibrator till he came, then thrust into him when he was sensitive and boneless. Yuri moaned his name out and Otabek took the cue as he started to toe off his shoes and remove his clothing.

The music roared all around them and Yuri had yet to open his eyes. Otabek moved over to the bed and he could tell Yuri was very close to orgasm. He was not pumping his cock in his fist anymore as if he had, he would have cum. Otabek knew Yuri was trying to drag it out and Otabek was thankful for the moments of watching he got.

Moving over to the bed, Otabek cast a shadow over the small lamp on the nightstand and looked down on Yuri.

"Yura?" He said loud enough over the music.

Yuri's eyes snapped open and he screamed. Otabek was not expecting that reaction and jumped. Yuri sat up on the bed.

"Get out! Get out!" Yuri yelled.

Otabek was confused and went to Yuri on the bed, taking his head in hands, he saw Yuri's face was flushed red. Yuri loved for him to watch when he played with himself so Otabek was confused.

"Get out Beka," Yuri pleaded with him.

"But I came home early to surprise you," he said.

"Oh I am surprised! But can you… give me a minute?" Yuri said and Otabek noticed he was not meeting his eyes.

"Yura… what is it?" he asked. Otabek was concerned now.

Yuri had his legs tightly closed and he laid back, covering his face with his hands. Otabek heard a groan and wondered what the hell was wrong. Otabek ran his hands down Yuri's side and between his thighs.

"I see you got a new vibrator, it is ok… though I wish you had waited for me to go to the adult store. You know I love to go," Otabek said as he started to run his hand between Yuri's thing.

"Oh Beka! Don't!" Yuri said and closed his legs tighter while keeping his face covered.

"Yura? Let me see it!" Otabek said and pushed his hand between Yuri's thighs where the vibrator was.

His fingertips grazed it and it was a different texture than he was use too. Normally they was a latex covering or a slick silicone. This was neither. Yuri groaned.

"Please Beka…. don't," Yuri begged.

As Otabek wrapped his hand around the object, he knew it was not a standard vibrator or a dildo. Otabek lifted it into the light and was shocked.

"Yura… is this a… cucumber?" Otabek asked.

Yuri groaned and turned away from him. Otabek saw it was covered in lube and the cucumber was oddly long and thick.

"Um… Yura, can you… explain this?" Otabek asked.

He heard Yuri muffled into a pillow. Otabek could not understand what he was saying.

"Yura, I can't understand you," he said.

Yuri lifted his head and yelled out, "It was your perfect size, dammit!"

Otabek inspected the cucumber more and even laid it next to his cock. Yuri was right, it was almost his perfect length and width.

"Wow, Yura. You are right," he said as he looked at the similarities.

Yuri turned over looking at what he was doing and groaned again, "Omg Beka! STOP!" he cried out.

Otabek chuckled and set the cucumber down on the nightstand as Yuri turned his back to him again. Pulling Yuri in his arms, Otabek could not help but chuckle at how embarrassed Yuri was. He never had seen Yuri this embarrassed. Otabek kissed the back of Yuri's neck and Yuri groaned again.

"Beka… just let me die of embarrassment ok?" Yuri pleaded.

Otabek chuckled again and ran his hands down Yuri's body, "Was still hot watching you pleasure yourself… weather with a vegetable or not."

"Fuck you, Beka!" Yuri yelled.

"Do you want me or the vegetation?" Otabek could not help himself and started to laugh again as Yuri was squirming against him as if he were trying to get away. Otabek could feel Yuri's body fight against him and he held Yuri tight. When Yuri finally settled back down, cursing him over and over, Otabek was painfully hard and his cock was nestled between those plump cheeks of Yuri's ass. Otabek moaned- as did Yuri.

Yuri's ass was already slick from the lube of his earlier escapades and Otabek angled his dick, feeling how Yuri was already stretched and ready for him. With a moan, Otabek slid into Yuri and they both held still. Otabek tightened his grip around Yuri, pressing his back harder into his chest. Laying on his side was one of Otabek's favorite positions, they could go slow and he could easily grab Yuri's cock and stroke him.

Slowly, Otabek rocked in and out of Yuri as he started to suck on the back of Yuri's neck. Yuri moaned and wrapped his arm behind them, grabbing Otabek's ass and squeezing tightly. Otabek started to thrust harder as he sucked on the back of Yuri's neck. Otabek was timing his thrust with the stroke of his hand over Yuri's cock, feeling it leak over his knuckles. Otabek grunted and continued to rock into Yuri, feeling how Yuri's body just molded to him. He knew Yuri was close by the way he was moaning out and the change in his breathing. Otabek thrusted harder and stroked him till Yuri was calling his name and spilling all down his hand. Biting down on Yuri's shoulder, Otabek filled Yuri up. Otabek felt his hips shutter as he emptied himself deep inside Yuri.

Holding Yuri tightly, he kissed that sweaty neck again and muttered how much he loved him. Otabek slipped his softening cock out of Yuri and turned Yuri to face him as he kissed him finally.

"I missed you, Yura," Otabek whispered onto his lips, kissing him again.

"I'm going to go shower, care to join me?" Yuri asked.

They quickly showered, cleaning up and Otabek went to put his bags away. Yuri put a movie on for them and Otabek went to get them a snack. As he came out of the kitchen with a jar of pickles, Otabek could not hold the laughter back as Yuri's eyes grew big.

"So… are we keeping the cucumber or…?" Otabek was asking.

"Dammit Beka! You are sleeping on the couch!" Yuri yelled as he stomped out the living room.

Otabek sat on the couch later, a jar of pickles in hand, next to a pile of blankets and his pillow. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table as he bit into one of the pickles saying to himself, "Definitely worth it."


End file.
